Lovely Spring
by kokosflocke
Summary: Short romance. Our take of what happened after the manga. Ranma+Akane. Please have fun reading and review telling us your opinion. It only takes 2min.THANKS!!


Hi Everybody!! This is a story I and my two sisters created together. It's our first try on a Ranma/Akane romance. So please be gentle. It takes place after the manga. Have Fun!!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the superb author of Ranma ½ , Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
LOVELY SPRING  
  
In the three month that had past since the catastrophic ending of Genma's and Soun's attempt to finally marry their children, Ranma and Akane had become much closer. A reason for this was for sure that the fiancés of Ranma had stayed away of the couple feeling guilty of what had happened at Jusenkyo. Even if they had grown very close and their arguments had lessened the two still hadn't found the courage to tell each other how they felt being afraid of what the answer of the other would be.  
  
Akane was awoken by a warm ray of sun that tickled her nose and told a new day had began. She opened her eyes and the familiar surroundings of her room came into few. A smile crept onto Akane's lips as she looked out the window seeing that the trees began to bloom again. Akane love the spring. It was the season of love and awaking. How she wished she would know how Ranma felt about her. After he had rejected her before their failed wedding, Akane had never mentioned it again being to afraid the grey-eyed martial artist would see right through her and laugh. Sighing she got up and dressed before making her way down to breakfast. When she entered the living room she saw Ranma and Genma sparring as every morning. She smiled. In the last three month Ranma had been winning more often throwing his father into the water with a grin on his face. He himself hadn't changed into a girl that often in past month and was grateful for it. This morning was no better for Genma and with a 'splash' he landed in the pond again while Ranma made his way to the table in the living room. Akane smiled. As Ranma spotted her he returned the favour. "Good Morning, Akane.", he said warmly while letting himself drop down at the table beside her.  
  
"Good Morning.", Akane retorted and they began to eat, Genma in his panda- form. Ranma looked at Akane a last time before beginning to eat. He was happy that they didn't fight that often anymore. Even if he didn't have the courage to admit it openly to her in fear of rejection he had come to love Akane with all his heart over the past two years of their engagement. It made it worth in the morning to get up to be greeted by her. Akane had similar thought swirling through her head every morning. After a quick breakfast the two got up, took their school books and left the dojo on their way to school. Kasumi smiled at herself as she saw them departing. ' They do love each other. But they are afraid to show. I'm sure in time they will notice.' The oldest Tendo daughter thought to herself before turning around to walk into the kitchen and wash the dishes.  
  
  
  
Akane was happy that Ranma had given up on walking on the fence and resumed to walk by her side to school occasionally taking her hand while blushing a little. In such moments Akane often thought if it could be possible that he really liked her but in the end always her brain won her heart being to scared yet. Ranma looked at Akane and smiled she looked deep in thought. " You okay?", he asked softly laying a hand on her shoulder his eyes showing concern as she seemed troubled from one of the other second. At hearing his voice Akane snapped out of her daze and looked in his worrying grey eyes sinking in their depths. " I...I'm okay.", she stuttered after some seconds when she realised what she was doing. Ranma didn't look convinced but dropped the matter. "Oh my gosh. We are late.", Akane suddenly exclaimed and showed him the time as he turned his gaze. It was already 7:24 they wouldn't manage to be on time but still Akane broke into a run. Ranma caught up with her grinning. "Want to take a shortcut?", he asked and she looked at him confused. Ranma's grin got even wider. He swept her up into her arms and hopped onto the next rooftop surprising Akane even more. Ranma hopped from rooftop to rooftop and within a minute the school was in sight. Ranma jumped from the last roof and landed on the gate Akane still safely in his arms. Akane sighed. They were on time. "Thank you.", she muttered as her fiancé set her down. He mumbled a 'You're welcome' back before they broke into a run for the classroom stomping Kuno in the floor who still hadn't given up on Akane. Fortunately they managed to get into the classroom just before Ms. Hinako entered it squealing as she spotted a cute rubber lying on one of the girls desks.  
  
The lessons until lunch weren't that interesting and Ranma and Akane didn't really pay attention sneaking secret glances at each other neither noticing that the other did so as well. The lunch bell rang after an eternity and the two got up to get lunch. They were sitting under a tree when Ranma suddenly stiffened and jumped to his side. Kuno's sword bored into the spot where he had been seated just a minute before. Akane was surprise she hadn't even seen Kuno come. Ranma groaned. Did Kuno always had to interrupt his silent moments with Akane? " Saotome, you bastard. Give free the wonderful Akane to her true love.", Kuno told Ranma pointing his sword at the martial artist. Ranma sighed. Faster than Akane could see Kuno went sailing through the air. Ranma set down again and finished his lunch muttering a 'sorry' to Akane. " It's okay, Ranma.", she said and Ranma looked up only to see her smiling warmly at him. ' She really is beautiful. Maybe just maybe she feels a little bit the same way like me.', Ranma thought before blushing a little confusing Akane. ' It's cute when he blushes.' She thought to herself. Then the lunch bell rang and the two got up heading back to their class.  
  
In sport Akane sat at the border of the sports field and watched as Ranma went through an easy katta to show the others the basics of self-defence. Akane smiled. He looked so graceful. Suddenly she was tipped on the shoulder to turn around and face one of the other girls in her sports group. She was one of the more beautiful girls at school and Akane envied her a little bit but smiled politely at her as if asking what she wanted. "Hey Akane. You have been engaged to Ranma for two years now and still didn't marry him. Don't you think it is time to let other girls to him.", she asked and Akane felt a sting in her heart as her eyes watered. The girl grinned and went to be the next in queue. Akane shoved the thought aside even if she felt like crying at the moment and went next.  
  
Ranma saw Akane's sad face and the other girls grinning at her mischievous while sending him flirtatious smiles. He felt guilty and decided there and then that he would tell her how he felt even if she didn't returned it. at least she would know and if she rejected him she would let her go even if her heart broke and he had to break the promise of their fathers. But first he would tell his other fiancés so that they knew which one he had chosen. Akane waited at the school gate for Ranma to come from the boy's locker room.  
  
As Ranma approached her, she began to smile and he returned it. " Akane?!", he said softly and his fiancé looked up into his eyes drowning again. "Hm?!", she asked absently. " Would you mind if you had to go back alone, I have something really important to do?", he asked her smiling apologetically at her. She nodded for him that it was fine and Ranma thanked her walking into the opposite direction. Akane sighed as she was walking down the sidewalk. She missed Ranma walking beside her even if it was the first time he wasn't walking with her in the last two months. In his present she felt protected and safe. Her eyes darted to the entrance of the park on the other side of the canal and crossed the bridge over the small river into the alley of blossoming trees. Akane strolled to the lake and stopped under an old cherry tree. Soft pink petals hovered to the ground and one landed in her outstretched hand. What the girl had said to Akane in sports came back and Akane's eyes welled up with tears slowly running down her cheek. The girl was probably right but Akane loved Ranma to much to let him go.  
  
  
  
Ranma entered Ucchan's and immediately was greeted by his second fiancé, Ukyo, who smiled at him while putting a new okonomiyaki on the stove. Ranma sighed. It wouldn't be easy to tell her as she was his best friend but for the sake of Akane he had to tell her how he felt about the short-haired fiancé. Ukyo's smile flickered as Ranma sighed while sitting down. Something was bothering him and it wasn't a little thing. "What is it, Ran- chan?", she asked using his nick name. As he looked up at her his eyes were kind of sad but also full of determination. "Ukyo, I...", he halted and Ukyo knew that something was definitely wrong now. He didn't use her nick name. It took all her courage to ask him again what bothered him and he began to speak. " I'm sorry, Ukyo but I want to break the engagement. I never agreed to it and it was another thing my father got me into. You are my best friend but nothing more. The truth is that I love somebody else. I'm sorry.", he ended quietly looking down in shame. Tears were running down Ukyo's cheeks but he had seen it coming. " It's Akane , isn't it?", she asked her voice breaking. Ranma nodded. " Please don't hurt her she means so much to me. At Jusenkyo I thought...", he broke up dismissing the thought. " It's okay, Ranma. I already knew I had lost and I wish you good luck. I will try to be happy for you.", Ukyo said her tears not wanting to stop as Ranma gave her a half smile and walked out of the restaurant apologising a last time. He hoped that Ucchan would be okay.  
  
At the Nekohaten he didn't have it that easy as Shampoo got angry and wanted to race after Akane but he took her out with a shift movement. Mousse was about to charge at him but he put Shampoo into his arms. " Take her of her, please and look that she doesn't come to hurt Akane.", Mousse looked at him confused for a minute but then nodded bringing Shampoo to the apartment behind the restaurant. The guests still stared at him as he had taken out the girl so easily. Ranma felt a little bit guilty for doing it as he had sworn he wouldn't punch girls but Shampoo could have become dangerous for Akane and he didn't want to see her hurt. He then turned to Cologne ready for a duell with the old amazon but she waved her hand at him. "You are to strong for me now and i know when i have to give up. I'll make sure Shampoo won't come into your way.", promised the old amazon and Ranma nodded before leaving the Ramen-restaurant.  
  
Ranma made his way home deciding to deal with Kodachi when the time would come. The young martial artist decided to walk home through the park and take some cherry blossoms with him as Akane loved them. When he looked over the lake he froze for a minute. There on the other side Akane was standing tears running down her cheeks. Ranma quickly made his way around the lake and laid a hand on Akane's shoulder. She stiffened and turned around to face her fiancé her face still tearstricken. " What is it, Akane?", he asked concerned and Akane buried her head in his chest hugging him tightly. Ranma hugged her back saying soothing words until she had calmed down. Then he asked again. " I will let you free.", was all she said and Ranma looked at her confused when she looked up.  
  
" I don't understand, Akane.", he said. " Today a girl told me that the engagement between us didn't give you the chance to be happy and that I'm only holding you off. I mean how could you lo...like me. I've hit you so often and I'm uncute as you said. But I care to much about you as to let you be unhappy so i let you free to be with every girl you want to be.", she told him tears running down her face again. Ranma was shocked. She liked him. He couldn't believe it. But as Akane turned away and was about to stand up and walk away he pulled her back and kissed her fully on the lips. She melted into him returning the kiss. When they parted he looked at Akane and whispered. "But I only want to be with you, Akane. I... I love you. When you nearly died at Jusenkyo I was terrified and had nightmares every night. Before the failed wedding I didn't want to admit it as I didn't want to be forced by our parents and I didn't want you to be forced. For the last two months I had nightmares and looked if you were okay every night I was so afraid to lose you but also didn't have the courage to tell you how I felt because I was afraid of rejection. I'm sorry, Akane. I love you with all my heart.", Ranma confessed and Akane was taken aback for a moment but then smiled at him her tears turning to tears of happiness as she drew him into a kiss again as they parted she hugged him close and whispered into his ear. " I love you too, Ranma you jerk."  
  
And the two laughed hugging each other tightly. " What did you have to do after school that was so important?", Akane asked suddenly. " While sport decided to tell you how I felt even if you would reject me then I would have let you go. It would have hurt though. More then I could ever think. I came to the conclusion that maybe it was me who was hurting you as all the other girls looked at me with weird expression and you seemed crushed. So I broke up the engagement after school as you were the only girl I wanted. I love you.", he ended probing the new word again. Akane kissed him again totally happy and thanked him before he took her hand and they got up walking into the sunset as they made their way to the Tendo dojo. Both fully happy and feeling loved.  
  
  
  
A/N: We will let it as a one-shot for now but maybe we will write on some time. Please review so that we know if you liked it or not. Bye!! 


End file.
